The Half Breed's Hardest Assignment
by Vampire Demon Girl
Summary: My name is Dawn. My mission, get close to the Cullens for my father. How to accomplish this task, I have absolutely no idea.
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1**

The room I was sitting in was dark except for a small lamp on the other side of the room. My father had summoned me here, for this is his room. I sat in silence, waiting for him to give me my assignment that I probably don't even want to do.

"Are you familiar with the Cullens?" he asked me in a deep voice. I looked up at him, though I could not see him clearly.

"Yes," I replied plainly. I couldn't be sure, but I think he smiled.

"You must go and live there. I will be there in a few weeks to pick you up and destroy the Cullens," he said. I nodded and stood up ready to leave. "But when you go, we must give you a reason to go." I looked at him slightly confused. "I have a few ideas." With that, I knew it couldn't be good.

**… … … … …**

I don't really know where I was going at this point. Father said to run to the Cullens, but I wasn't expecting him to shoot at me. Already he had hit me in the shoulder and my leg. I don't think I was going very fast limping, but I couldn't stop. I know he'd kill me if I stopped. My eyes were blurry from the blood loss and I felt one of his bullets enter my other leg. I stumbled for a moment, but then I ran into something hard. And big.

"Who are you?" the man asked looking down at me. He must be Emmett, judging by his size. I was too dizzy and out of it from the blood loss that I didn't say anything. The gunfire stopped and I sighed in relief as I sank into unconsciousness.

**_Emmett's POV_**

I didn't really know what to make of it. Here I was, looking to see what the gunfire was, and now I have a bleeding human in my arms. I sighed and picked her up. She was so light it was disgusting. As I walked into the house, Alice was already there.

"You knew she would be coming didn't you?" I asked not surprised. Alice nodded and took her from me, taking her up stairs.

_**Dawn's POV**_

I think I was conscious, but I really couldn't be sure. I felt myself being passed to someone with smaller arms and then I felt myself on a bed.

"Carlisle," the girl shouted. I heard a man enter the room and put something on a table next to me. "She's been shot several times by the looks of it." I opened my eyes just to see the man shake his head. He sat in a chair next to me, and first looked at my shoulder wound.

"These aren't very deep, so they shouldn't be too hard to mend," Carlisle said. I couldn't tell if he was informing me, or Alice. I closed my eyes and sighed. I felt him start pulling out the bullet in my shoulder and I screamed. I didn't feel like staying conscious for the rest of what he was going to do to me, so it didn't talk long for me to concentrate and fall asleep.

**… … … … …**

I don't know when I woke up, but I could tell it had been a while since I was conscious. I looked over and saw myself in a hospital with a tube connected to my wrist. I looked around the room and saw I was alone. I guess I should've expected as much. It's not like someone would care about a little stray like myself anyway. I rolled my shoulders and winced. I looked at my shoulder and saw it was neatly bandaged. I sighed and sat up ready to rip out the IV and get out, until the door opened. I looked over and saw Carlisle walk in.

"Oh, so you're finally awake I see," he said smiling. I was about to shrug when I remembered my wounded shoulder. "I have a few questions I'd like to ask you, if you're up to it of course."

"I'm fine," I said semi-honestly. He nodded and sat down on a chair next to me.

"Where are your parents?" he asked. I sighed and looked at him.

"I don't have any. They died several years ago," I said, which was true, in a way. He nodded and wrote a few things on his clipboard he had.

"Why were you being targeted?"

"I'm not really sure, but I'm glad I'm not dead," I answered.

"You practically almost are. Your heart isn't the best in the world and your body is having trouble producing blood cells. It's very peculiar," he told me. I bit my lip, hoping he wouldn't find out my true race.

"It's genetics," I said plainly. After all, it's not like I was going to tell him I was a half-breed.

**A/N: Well, there you have it. It's interesting no? R&R!!!**

**-VDG**


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

_**Carlisle's POV**_

I didn't know what to make of this girl. Her skin was pale and cold, but she didn't shiver. Her breathing was shallow and her heart rate was dangerously low as well as her body temperature. Her features were too defined to be human, but not defined enough to be part of my kind. Her hair was a light shade of brown and her eyes were a strange color. They were a light violet, but it was more blue than violet. I could tell she was lying about something, I just couldn't figure it out.

"What's your name?" I asked, getting back to the questions.

"Dawn," she answered.

"Were you born with your eyes that color?" I wondered. She shook her head. I stood up and put the clipboard I had down on the table next to the bed and went to check her pulse again. Again, it was below average.

"Are you going to let me out of here?" she asked annoyed. I checked her wounds and they were halfway healed. No human healed that fast and no vampire healed that slow. Again, she puzzled me. "Well?" she pressed.

"I suppose you can leave sometime today," I said, still slightly shocked at her healing rate. "Where do you live anyway?" She shrugged.

"Anywhere I can. I don't have a permanent home right now," she said as if hinting to something. Before I could say anything, Alice entered the room.

"Can I talk to her alone?" she asked me. I nodded and left the room, still puzzled by the girl's vital signs.

**_Dawn's POV_**

I don't know why the girl named Alice wanted to speak to me. I knew that she couldn't see anything that dealt with me. I perfected the art of shielding myself from the Cullen children's gifts. She sat down on the bed beside me and looked at me in the eye. It kinda took me by surprise when she grabbed my arm.

"What the Hell are you doing?" I asked confused.

"What are you?" she asked. I froze. Did she already know? But how could she? "You have a pulse, so you're no vampire, but you're too cold to be a human or a werewolf. What are you?" I stayed silent, hoping she would drop it. In an instant Edward was standing by Alice, though I didn't see him come in.

"Why are you all so curious?" I asked innocently. "I'm just a mortal girl who happens to be different. So, you believe in vampires and werewolves?" Alice became stiff as I said these words. Edward's eyes narrowed in her direction.

"Edward, she's not normal. I can't see her," Alice said, pleading for understanding. Edward sighed and looked at me.

"I can't hear her either," he said looking at Alice now. Now they were both looking at me like I was some sort of alien. I glared at them, not liking all the attention. "Dawn right?" he asked.

"What? Did you take that out of Carlisle's head?" I sneered. He glared at me with his golden eyes. "Ok, so you caught me. I'm not normal."

"Why are your eyes that color?" he asked me. I just looked at him.

"Like I would tell you," I growled.

"I can tell by your features that you are suppressing some sort of pain, and I doubt it's from the gunshot wounds," Edward said. "What's wrong with you?" His look was surprisingly gentle, which confused me. As of right now, the pain I was feeling was the least of my problems.

**A/N: Stick with me here, it's getting there. R&R!!!**

**-VDG**


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

I was kinda uncomfortable sitting on the couch with 7 other vampires and a human girl hovering above me. I couldn't understand why the human was in the group, or the fact that Edward had his arm around her waist. I sighed and stood up. I don't like feeling small.

"Who are you?" Esme asked.

"My name is Dawn, as your husband already knew. I'm sorry if I caused any of you any trouble," I said politely. If there's one thing my father taught me it was manners. Alice was still looking at me with a grim expression, but to my surprise, Emmett was grinning at me.

"Can you tell us what you are?" Edward asked. I smiled a little. His tone of voice told me he was frustrated, probably because I had learned to shield myself from the gifted Cullen Children's gifts.

"I don't like to discuss my heritage to people I barely know," I repled. Rosalie looked at me curiously, though I saw no reason for her to do so. I sighed and sat back down, holding my head as I watched the room spin.

"Are you alright?" I heard someone say, but I could tell who it was. My vision was blurred and I was so out of it I barely felt myself being lifted into the air. Then, everything was dark.

**_Flashback_**

"Daddy, where's mommy?" I asked. I was five years old at the time, or at least that's how old I looked. Father sighed and picked my up, holding me in his lap.

"_You're mother is gone sweetheart, she's not coming back," he said to me. I leaned against his hard chest and sighed. I've heard this before, but I didn't want to admit it. "What matters now is that I'm here with you, and I will never leave you alone." I looked up at him and smiled._

"_Can you tell me why my body hurts too?" I asked. It always felt like there was this dull fire coursing through my veins and it hurt._

"_That's easy to explain. It's because your mother and I are from a different race," he explained. I didn't know what he meant, and it showed. "You'll know when you're older."_

"_But I'm already twenty five," I complained. My aging had been going very slowly._

"_Once you look like you're sixteen, you'll stop aging and will remain that age until you die," he said. "And then you will be able to understand." I wasn't going to argue, though I wanted to. _

"_Why am I always tired?" I asked, suppressing my urge to argue on the previous subject._

"_That's because you have a very special gift that, in time, you will learn to control," he replied. I tilted my head to the side in confusion. "You, my dear, have the power to make anyone fall asleep, even me." I nodded once; kind of understand what he said. I didn't think there was anything special about me. I was just a useless half-breed. _

**_End of Flashback_**

I woke up looking into the face of the same seven vampires and the human, but they were all anxious instead of the other types of expressions I saw before. I sat up and found myself in a bed this time. Now I was confused.

"What happened?" Carlisle asked.

"I just passed out, probably from me weak heart that you told me I have," I replied convincingly. I was getting better at this lying thing. The human girl had to leave I guess, because she and Edward left the room. I was about to get up, but Carlisle pushed me back down gently.

"I don't want you moving just yet," he informed me. And thus began my house arrest.

**A/N: House arrest has got to suck. oh well, R&R!**


	4. Chapter 4 Tiny 3rd Book Spoiler!

**Chapter 4**

Being bed ridden is probably the most boring activity in the world. And on top of that, I was getting thirsty. My eyes weren't violet anymore, but a dark navy blue. I couldn't sneak out using my vampire powers, I'd get caught, plus they'd catch me. This is why I would rather be a full vampire. I had attempted several times to leave, but they always saw me. Now I have a guard. Edward is probably the most frustrated with me out of the rest of them because he couldn't read my mind. Well, as far as I'm concerned he doesn't need too.

I got out of the bed and nearly fell. My legs were so stiff from not moving them in a while they could barely hold me up. After a few moments of clumsy walking, I finally managed to get to the door and look out to see Rosalie standing guard. I smiled a bit. She was the most lenient of the Cullen family.

"If you're trying to leave, I'm not going to stop you," she said not even looking at me. I nodded and walked out of the room before heading towards the front door. Edward was with that human girl and Carlisle was at work. I managed to slip out the door without being caught and I looked around me before I started running. It wasn't as fast as a real vampire, but it was fast enough for me. I didn't know Forks that well, so I just ran in any direction. In no time, I found myself in La Push. I needed to find a human before I went on a rampage. I walked around and tried to find someone I could lure into a dark alley or something.

I wasn't really paying attention to where I was going and I accidentally bumped into a boy. He was tall for his age and way muscular. The force of him on me forced me to the ground. He looked down at me in surprise and held out his hand. I took it, and it felt like it was on fire. I let go as soon as I was back on my feet.

"Sorry, I'm Jacob Black," he said with a smile. I would have fed off of him if not for the tiny fact that he was a werewolf. I tried to hide my curiosity as he looked at me like he loved me. After a while, I cursed to myself when I realized why he was looking at me like that. I had heard in werewolf legends that there is a certain person that a werewolf falls for right away. It's completely random and unexplainable, but it does happen. I was almost relieved when I felt myself feel faint. I sat down on the ground so it wouldn't be that long of a fall if he didn't catch on right away. In no time, I was back at home.

**_Flashback_**

_"Mommy, why do you keep pushing me away?" I cried. I could tell she was crying too. These last few weeks, mother kept calling me names and staying away from me. It made me sat because before she didn't care what I was._

_"Stay away from me you monster!" she shouted through her tears. Father heard the commotion and came out of his room. He walked over to me and held me close and mother sat down and continued to cry. I wanted to comfort her more than anything else in the world, but I these past few weeks told me I should just keep my distance. I cried into my father's shoulder._

"_Why does she hate me all of a sudden?" I asked. He rocked me back and forth singing a song softly in my ear. I heard the door slam which meant that my mother had left. I didn't protest as my father took me into my room and set me down on the bed before going out of the room and leaving me in the darkness._

**_End of Flashback_**

I sat up quickly when I woke. I found myself in a bed again, but this time the surroundings were different. Like the fact that Jacob was sitting next to me looking worried.

"Now that I'm awake, I'm sure you have loads of questions to ask me," I guessed. That's how it always is when I black out in front of people I don't really know. He only nodded and I sat back, waiting for him to begin.

**A/N: Well, there you have it. Jake's in love with a half-breed. I wonder how he's going to take it… Well, I don't because I already know, but I'm sure some of you are curious. R&R!**

**-VDG**


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5**

"Can you tell me your name?" he asked. He was anxious to learn more about me.

"My name is Dawn," I replied sweetly. Chances were, the Cullens and this boy hated each other so I could hang around him for a while. But first, I needed to get out of here and feed.

"Where do you live?" he asked.

"I really don't have a home. Me and my dad travel a lot, right now we're in Forks, but that could change at any moment," I explained. "And I should really get back to him, he's going to get worried."

"But are you sure you're all right to travel? What if you faint again?" There was pain in his voice.

"I'll be fine, don't worry about me," I said slightly smiling. This boy was sweet, but it would be a disaster if we were together. I've seen my share of werewolves and they don't like vampires all that much. I stood up and walked out of the door, though Jake was not far behind. In inwardly growled at him and turned around. "Jake, I know you care about me, but I really do have to get home. My dad doesn't like strangers following me home. I'll visit again I promise."

"Are you sure?" he asked. I smiled and kissed his cheek.

"I'm sure." I smiled again and walked away. This time he didn't follow me. I walked back into Forks and looked for an unsuspecting human to feed off of. I really wanted that girl Edward was with. I thought it would be an interesting twist in the Cullen life. I found her home and smiled. She was in her room. Alone. I knocked on the door and stood there for a few moments before she answer the door.

"What are you doing here?" she asked surprised.

"I came to talk to you," I replied. "May I?" She moved aside and let me in. I looked around. It wasn't the best place, but then again I wasn't going to be staying. I sat down on the couch and she sat next to me. I touched her arm and became increasingly confused. Her eyes didn't flutter or close like they should have.

"What are you doing?" she asked. I backed up.

"Nothing, it's a habit." Like hell it was. How was I going to be able to bite her if she was conscious? I sighed and looked at her. "So, you and Edward Cullen huh?"

"Yeah, is there something wrong with that?" she asked.

"No, it's fine. It's just… I've heard some interesting things concerning the Cullens. Is it true they're all vampires?" I asked. She looked at me surprised and I grinned. Before she could answer, I lunged at her and bit into her jugular. She tried to get me off as she screamed, but my grip was better than hers. I made sure I sucked out all of my saliva along with her blood. She relaxed, probably getting light headed from the blood loss. I let go and gently lay her on the couch. I felt so much better now that I fed. I looked in the mirror and saw my eyes were a balanced color of violet. I left the house running at full speed and was back in La Push in a matter of minutes. I walked around the place, looking for Jacob again, but someone grabbed me from behind.

"You don't belong here vampire," the voice sneered.

"What? I'm not a vampire! Let go of me!" I struggled against his hold, but he wouldn't release me.

"Don't play stupid! I can smell it on you," he growled. I looked and saw Jacob standing in front of us growling.

"Let go of her!" he barked. I was relieved as well as frightened. Werewolves tend to change into their original forms if they get too overexcited. I closed my eyes and willed myself to pass out in the other werewolf's arms.

A/N: Well, short chapter, very late, I'm sorry, and I'll update when I can. R&R please.

-VDG


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6**

When I woke up I was even more confused than I usually am when I wake up. For the first time in forever I didn't dream of my past and I was in Jacob's room again. I looked over and saw him sitting in a chair asleep. He looked exhausted and I had to guess that was my bad. I got up and crept out of the door, leaving the house quietly, careful not to wake him. I walked back into Forks and just walked around, needing some time to think. I could guarantee the Cullens would smell me on the human girl so I'd have vampires after me when they found me and a werewolf fell in love with me. All in all, this trip was turning out to be a very bad thing. I sighed in frustration as I continued to walk around aimlessly, not really sure where I was going. It was probably hours I was walking around in the dead of night before I decided to abandon the mission and just run away. I headed back the way I came and suddenly someone grabbed me from behind and pulled my arm.

"Hey! What the hell?!" I yelled. The figured covered my mouth with a damp cloth and I could tell this person was human. I didn't want to blow my cover so I played along. I fell limp in his arms and he lifted my up, carrying me away. I wasn't sure where exactly I was going, but I had a feeling I was going to find out. I waited patiently for something to happen and then the man holding me started running. This confused me and almost caused me to open my eyes to see what was going on, but I resisted. The man tripped and I went flying, readying myself for the impact of the ground, but there was none. Instead I landed in someone else's arms.

"Not so tough when you're unconscious huh?" Edward's voice asked. He set me down on the ground and placed his hand on my chest and forehead. I opened my eye a tiny bit to see what he was doing and his head was going to my throat, fangs at the ready. My eyes flew open and I shrieked, grabbing his arm. In seconds he fell to the ground, out cold. I shrieked again when I had realized that I unintentionally used my power and didn't know what to do. I could wake him up until I calmed down, and with the guy getting up and walking towards me, that wasn't going to happen. He grabbed me again and I pushed him away this time, seeing him fly backwards and crash into the ground. Now he was confused as well as frightened and tried to run away. My heart was pounding when I chased him down and jumped on him, biting into his neck. I drained him dry and then ripped his head off at the puncture marks, so they would never be found. I went back to Edward, who was still where I left him. My heart was still pounding when I lifted him up into my arms and took him back to the Cullen residence. When I walked through the door, shrieks came from everywhere.

"What happened?" Bella demanded. Of course, the human had to be present when I explained everything. "He can't be dead…"

"If you think about it he already is. All vampires are dead," I replied setting him down on the couch. "But besides that, he's just asleep."

"That's impossible," Jasper snapped.

"No, it's not. There's something you all should know about me before you start doubting what I say," I said, my hands shaking. I wiped a thin line of sweat off of my brow and debated if I was allowed to sit down. I wasn't calming down very fast, but I didn't think I would. "I'm not human, if you hadn't noticed, I'm one of you." Emmett was about to say something, but I held up my hand. "Let me finish before I answer any questions. It's true, I'm a vampire, but I'm only half vampire. My mother was a human and my father was a vampire and he's been using me to get to other vampires so he can kill him. This time he wants you and your family."

**A/N: Aww, she told them and Edward's out for the count. Don't forget, she's not supposed to tell them. Daddy's going to be very cross with his little girl. Please R&R, reviews make me update faster.**

**-VDG**


End file.
